This specification relates to voice recognition.
Conventional voice recognition systems aim to convert a voice input from a user into a text output. The text output can be used for various purposes including, for example, as a search query, a command, a word processing input, etc. In a typical voice search system, a voice interface receives a user's voice input and provides the voice input to a voice recognition engine. The voice recognition engine converts the voice input to a text search query. The voice search system then submits the text search query to a search engine to obtain one or more search results.